


Der Monsterweihnachtsbaum

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Daniel entschließt sich spontan einen Weihnachtsbaum zu kaufen





	Der Monsterweihnachtsbaum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Giant Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112835) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



Als Daniel um die Ecke bog, sah er es schon. Mit all den Lichtern und der weihnachtlichen Dekoration, inklusive Rentier mit Leuchtnase, war es unmöglich, _„Jacks Weihnachtsbäume“_ zu übersehen. Seine Kollegin Janet hatte ihm gesagt, dass Jack jedes Jahr die besten Bäume hatte, frisch aus Minnesota. 

Daniel schlitterte auf der eisigen Straße etwas näher heran und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den älteren Mann, der eine scheußliche karierte Jacke, gestrickte, fingerlose beige Wollhandschuhe und eine grüne Kappe trug, die er tiefer in seine Gesicht zog, weil es wieder zu schneien begonnen hatte. Dann schaute Daniel sich etwas genauer um und stellte fest, dass es nicht mehr viele Bäume zur Auswahl gab. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es lehnte nur noch ein einziger riesiger Baum gegen Jacks hölzernes Firmenschild. 

„Hey, Kiddo, kann ich weiterhelfen?“, fragte der Mann, dessen Namensschild auf der Jacke ihn als den gleichnamigen Besitzer auswies. 

„Ich suche eine Weihnachtsbaum“, stellte Daniel das Offensichtliche klar. 

Okay, es war der 24. Dezember und vielleicht war er mit sechs Uhr abends ein wenig spät dran, um noch einen Baum auszusuchen. Aber erst als durch das festlich geschmückte Colorado Springs geschlendert war und überall die Lichter gesehen hatte, hatte ihn der plötzliche Wunsch nach einem Weihnachtsbaum überfallen. Er wollte während der Feiertage ein paar gute Kindheitserinnerungen in seinem Apartment haben. Sah so aus, als ob das eine blöde Idee gewesen wäre. Und bevor er erklären konnte, dass er schon längst erwachsen war und mit Riesenschritte auf Mitte Dreißig zuging und ein geschätzter Professor an der UCCS, der Universität von Colorado Springs war, antwortete der andere Mann bereits. 

„Keine große Auswahl mehr“, schmunzelte er und zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf den Monsterbaum hinter ihm. 

Daniel, der sich vorgestellt hatte, die Bonsai-Version von picea rubens mit nach Hause zu nehmen, schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin zu Fuß hier. Selbst wenn er in mein Wohnzimmer passen würde, könnte ich ihn ohne Auto nicht nach Hause transportieren.“ 

Jack strich sich mit einer Hand durch den Nacken und runzelte die Stirn. Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag. Da dies mein letzter Baum ist, und ich dann endlich Schluss machen kann, gebe ich Ihnen den für einen Sonderpreis von 30 Dollar und lege noch einen Lieferservice mit meinen Truck drauf. Was halten Sie davon?“ 

Daniel schaute erst den Baum und dann Jack abwägend an. Der Baum war viel zu groß, aber es war nicht sehr realistisch anzunehmen, dass er noch einen anderen finden würde. So war es dieser oder gar keiner. Und dieser kam noch mit einem kostenlosen Lieferangebot daher. „Okay“, sagte er. „Aber nur, wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht müssen Sie ja nach Hause zum Essen, oder so etwas“, fügte er höflich hinzu. 

„Nope. Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt.“ Der Tonfall in dem Jack es sagte, ließ vermuten, dass dort eine lange Geschichte hinter verborgen war. Aber Jack gab keine weiteren Erklärungen ab, schnappte sich das eine Ende des Baums und befahl: „Kommen Sie, auf geht’s.“ 

Daniel nahm das andere Ende des Baums und zusammen schleppten sie ihn zu Jacks Truck. Daniel gab Jack seine Adresse und fünfzehn Minuten später quetschen sie den Baum in den Aufzug, während sie seine Spitze vorsichtig bis kurz vors Abknicken nach vorne bogen. Es gelang ihnen, ihn durch die Wohnungstür zu ziehen, wobei der der Baum nur einige Nadeln und ein paar kleinere, äußere Äste lassen musste. Nachdem sie das Netz, das um den Baum gewickelt war, entfernt hatten und der Baum sich vollständig entfalten konnte, war Daniels Wohnzimmer zur Hälfte blockiert. 

„Öhm, sieht sehr nett aus“, sagte Jack und klang ziemlich wenig überzeugt. Er setzte seine Kappe ab und kratzte sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch das kurze, graue Haar. 

Daniel nickte. „Ja, stimmt.“ In Daniels Stimme schwang dieselbe Ablehnung mit, einzugestehen, dass der Riesenbaum für den Raum viel zu groß war und unmöglich aussah. 

„Ein bisschen Deko und er sieht kleiner aus“, schlug Jack halbherzig vor. 

„Oder größer“, orakelte Daniel und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. 

„Oder größer“, gestand Jack nach einem kurzen Zögern ein und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen. Dann kam das erste Glucksen und in der nächsten Minute lachte er aus vollem Herzen. 

Das Lachen war ansteckend und nach einem gespielten Protest mit einem nicht ernst gemeinten „Hey!“, musste auch Daniel anfangen zu lachen. 

Ihre Augen trafen sich und plötzlich sah Jack viel jünger aus, als Daniel zuvor gedacht hatte. Überhaupt nicht mehr großväterlich, sondern sehr sexy. Und wenn er erst noch die hässliche Jacke ablegen würde… Ohne, dass er sich selbst Zeit gab, es richtig zu überdenken, fragte Daniel, „Möchten Sie auf einen Kaffee bleiben? Oder lieber eine heiße Schokolade mit Rum?“ 

„Gerne. Aber sind Sie sicher? Ich meine, nachdem ich Ihnen diese Monstrosität verkauft habe?“, neckte Jack. 

„Ganz besonders deswegen. Sie müssen jetzt den Kaffee über die Nadeln ertragen, die Sie ihn Ihren Rücken pieksen.“ Daniel lächelte und hoffte inbrünstig, dass Jack ja sagen würde. 

Jack grinste. „Die Strafe folgt auf dem Fuße.“ Dann zog er endlich die Wollhandschuhe, seine karierte Jacke und den viel zu großen, blauen Pullover aus. Darunter trug er ein verwaschenes Air Force T-Shirt. „Überredet. Ich entscheide mich für die heiße Schokolade.“ 

Aus einer Schokolade mit Rum wurden zwei und dann goss Daniel ihnen noch einen dritten Becher ein. Jack hatte Recht, wenn man schön eng beisammen saß, war auf Daniels Sofa Platz genug, ohne dass jemand von dem stachligen Baum belästigt wurde. 

Sie redeten und redeten und lachten zusammen und glücklicherweise mussten andere Leute noch arbeiten, so dass sie Pizza bestellen konnte, damit sie eine gute Unterlage für mehr Schokolade mit Rum hatten. 

Als es keinen einzigen Krümel mehr in den Pizza-Kartons gab, lehnte Jack seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne, schloss seine Augen und sagte ohne jede Überzeugung: „Ich sollte jetzt gehen.“ 

„Oh, nein“, murmelte Daniel, schüttelte seinen Kopf und fügte schnell hinzu: „Du … du hast noch viel zu viel Restalkohol im Blut, damit solltest du nicht fahren.“ Normalerweise war er ein sehr zurückhaltender und vorsichtiger Mensch, und alle seine Kollegen würden bestätigen, dass er nicht gerade für seine spontanen Entscheidungen bekannt war. So war er selbst ein wenig überrascht, dass er so vehement insistierte, dass Jack noch blieb. Aber Daniel wollte nicht, dass der Abend hier endete, und wenn er sich Jacks dahingestreckten Körper so anschaute, so schien Jack das auch nicht zu wollen. „Ähm … was hältst du von einem Film? Oder einer Sportsendung?“ 

Jack öffnete ein Auge. „Das wäre klasse, denn wenn ich die Wahrheit sagen soll, ich fühle mich so sehr entspannt, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich es im Moment bis zur Tür schaffen würde.“ Er schenkte Daniel ein schiefes Grinsen. 

„Das wollen wir natürlich nicht riskieren“, versicherte ihm Daniel. Er schnappte sich die Fernbedienung, und als Jack für einen der Sender einen Hauch von Interesse zeigte, stoppte er. Es war ein Eishockey-Match. Nicht, das Daniel das die Bohne interessierte, aber es bot eine fantastische Gelegenheit, sich gegen Jack zu lehnen und ein klitzeklein wenig zu kuscheln. 

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, ließ er seinen Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter sinken. Das war jetzt mit Sicherheit mehr, als nur Freundlichkeit für den nachbarschaftlichen Weihnachtsbaum-Lieferanten. Aber Jack protestierte nicht, sondern sein Arm legte sich um Daniels Schulter. Daniel fühlte tiefe Zufriedenheit und Glück durch ihn hindurchströmen. Offensichtlich hatte er alle Signale richtig gedeutet. Als das Match zu Ende war, lag seine Hand auf Jacks Knie und Jacks Daumen streichelte über die weiche Haut zwischen seinem Ohr und seinem Nacken, was köstliche kleine Schauder durch seinen Körper sandte. 

Daniel drehte seinen Kopf und im selben Moment beugte Jack seinen Kopf etwas vor, so dass sich ihre Lippen trafen. Es fühlte sich schockierend richtig an, so als hätte er nicht nur diesen Abend, sondern sein ganzes Leben auf diesen Moment gewartet. Da Daniel ein Professor für Vergleichende Literaturwissenschaft war, wusste er natürlich, wie abgenutzt dieses Klischee war, aber er befahl seinem Verstand, jetzt mal für einen Moment ruhig zu sein. Er öffnete seine Lippen voller Begierde und Jack ergriff die Gelegenheit und ließ seine Zunge in Daniels Mund gleiten. 

Was den Augenblick noch besser machte, war, dass er Jacks Oberschenkel gegen seinen pressen fühlte und Daniel fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, Jack ohne Kleidung zu berühren, die starken Muskeln unter seiner Hand zu fühlen und … und, wow, seine Phantasie eilte ja schon mächtig voraus! Er stöhnte leise und konnte Jacks Lächeln gegen seine Lippen fühlen. Wahrscheinlich wusste Jack genau, was er gerade dachte. Nun, er würde zusehen, dass Jack nicht enttäuscht wäre und setzte den Kuss mit großem Eifer fort. 

Und als sie kurz nach Mitternacht ins Schlafzimmer gingen und Daniel noch die Lichter im Wohnzimmer löschte, war er sich sicher, dass dies das beste Weihnachten seit langem werden würde. Sein Blick fiel auf den Monsterbaum. Er hatte großes Glück gehabt, noch diesen letzten Baum – und Jack – zu finden. Er atmete einmal tief durch und der wunderbare Duft des frisch geschlagenen Weihnachtsbaums aus Minnesota füllte das ganze Apartment. 

 

\-----------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, November 2017


End file.
